Fraternity
by Alwaysthe3rdParty
Summary: TFA verse. "It's amazing what you can gain during a hopless battle..."
1. Crash

The ship peacefully flew near a planertary system, not bothereing anything or anybody. In fact, it had been so peaceful that both the captain and co captain had fallen into recharge. Everybody was in recharge, all 30 of them, except for one.

Perceptor was wide awake, mainly because he didn't want to be here in the first place. The only reason the red teen mech was there was because his "sister" had signed him up for expendition to work on his antisocial attitude. Truth was, he hated being aborad the ship. There were too many other bots, even though they were all scientist.

"I can't believe I let Moonhopper sign me up for this! I don't belong here! I do better by myself. Where are we even going? Let's hope this trip isn't a total waste."

He shifted, hoping to get in some recharge before they arrived at their destination. Perceptor never got much recharge, mainly working late into the night and early morning on his projects and studies. He hoped to get one made soon and get paid so he could get his own place and work in peace without anybody bothering him. He closed his optics, thinking of his own workshop.

Unfortunatley, his recharge was interrupted by the ship's warning system. ESverybody in the cabin stiired, groaning, upset that they had been so rudely woken up. Perceptor mumbled and kept his optics shut., hoping to drift back into recharge. His hope looked plausible until the ship jerked. He slowly opened his optics and sat up. It jerked again, sending him flying out of his seat and into the front wall.

"What's going on?!" he yelled at several panicking mechs, "what on Cybertron is wrong with you?! It's not the end of the world!"

Nobody seemed to hear him. He dragged himself up and looked out a porthole. His jaw dropped at the sight of a Decepticon warship. While the main force had been defeated, some rogue Decpticons were still giving the Autobots trouble. The warship fired, hitting the ship's engine. The captain came in.

"Uh, please take your seats and don't panic," he advised, sounding like he was fixing to break his own, "We are being attacked by a Decepticon warship and our main engine is down. We will make an emergency landing on Solion. There's a neutral colony that will help us get our ship repaired. Thank you." All the while, the co captain had been screaming in the back ground.

Perceptor dragged himself to his seat and strapped in. He observed all the mechs running around, trying to get to their ships and strapped in. He had to admit, it was rather amusing to watch the intellectuals of Cybertron run around like scared younglings. The ship lurched as it began its held tightly onto his seat, bracing himself for impact. He personally had never been a crash, but he had heard enough to know what to do.

"I can't believe this is happening! It's like a bad dream! Why do things like this happen to me? Of all the ships they could attack, they attack my exploration ship! They probably don't care. They just want to make a statement. I have no clue why, but I have a feeling even after we land that they won't leave us alone."

The ship grew very hot, ripping through the planet's atmosphere. A few pieces flew off as gravity hmade it hurtle towards the ground. Several of the scientist started screaming, one started praying to Primus, and some just shut down. Perceptor squeezed his optics shut, silently praying to Primus. The ship jerked as ti landed. It bounced a few times before skidding to a halt near the edge of a cliff.

Perceptor opened his optics to see that he was mostly unscratched. The mechs around him however, were not so lucky. One had a gash in his leg, one had a seat sticking out of his shoulder, and a couple had somehow gotten their wires attached to each other. He unstrapped and went to check on the captains.

The captain was currently shut off while the co captain was leaking fluid onto the console. Perceptor carefully sat him up and found the source of the leak, a puncture in the side. He sighed and looked around for the repair kit. He eventually found it and used his medic training to stop the leaking and patch up the mech. He approached the captain and shook his shoulder.

"Captain, are you alright?"

The mech groaned and looked up. Perceptor gazed in shock at one of his optics. It had somehow been smashed, but there was no leakage.

"What is it, lad? And why am I only seeing out of one optic?"

"I'm afraid your left one has been smashed. Cybertron can give you a replacement. What should we do?"

The captain rubbed his head while looking at the co captain.

"I guess the first thing we need to do is get out of here and to Solion. Surely they'll help us. What's your name?"

"Perceptor."

"Aren't you kind of young to be one of the processors behind Project Omega?"

"I'm named after one of them, not one of them. What do you need me to do?"

"Go outside and see if the warship is still there. I'll get everybody out and we'll go to the Solion colony."

He nodded. The captain placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Be careful and stay close, lad. We wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Don't worry, Captain. I'm perfectly capable of not getting lost."

Perceptor headed out of the ship will the captain attempted to wake up some of the passengers. He landed on the soft ground as he jumped down from the door. He observed that it was close to the evening, noting the sun's position. He let out a whistle before looking for the warship.

He looked up to see it heading towards the crash site. He glanced over to see that everybody had limped out and gotten a good distance away. He rushed to join them. The warship charged up and let loose a laser. The blast knocked him off his feet and sent him tumbling over the cliff, separating him from the group. Once he hit the bottom, he shut off.

"Sir, the Autobot ship has been destoried, but our weapons are powerless and all the Autobots evacuated."

Red optics narrowed in the dark.

"They will most likely go to the neutral colony seeking shelter and repair. Prepare the invasion force! We're going to be getting some new Decepticons!"

The ship cheered as the masked Cons stepped down from his seat. He might have not been Megatron, but he could still stir a crowd.

**Oh no, Perceptor's lost and the Cons are invading! Will he be able to find help, or will he be mercilessly scrapped?!**

**Okay, anyone who has read **_**Glitch**_** knows what happens. Stay tuned for more. Chao!**


	2. Found

One figure had observed the whole battle. He had been taking a break from patrolling the cosmos for Cons causing trouble to catch up on his training, not that he really needed any. He looked up to see a ship hurtling down towards the ground. He cloaked his own ship and decided to go investigate. He managed to get near the crash site just to see it get blown to smithereens by a Decepticon warship. He let out a growl before looking for any survivors.

"That's good, it looks like most of them got out and are heading towards Solion," he noted, following the footprints, "But they look like they're in bad shape. Hm, what's this? Another set leading away from the group. A spy perhaps or just a lost bot? Let's investigate." He followed the tracks to the edge of the cliff. He spotted something and headed down.

Perceptor rebooted himself to find that he had fallen off the cliff and landed on the ground. He sat up, shaking his head a couple of times and accessing the damage.

"Well, I don't appear to be too damaged. Maybe a sore joint or two, but nothing too severe." He got up, dusting the dirt off his armor. BLAM! A shot came from behind him, nearly hitting him in the back, but it missed by a few millimeters. Perceptor quickly turned around to see who had shot at him.

A mech taller them him stood there, his red optics piercing Perceptor's armor. He wore a Decepticon symbol, and had the bottom half of his face plate covered.

"Must be a ninja," Perceptor concluded, "hey, if we have them, why can't the Cons? But ninjas don't usually use firearms, do they? I have no clue, for once." He felt for the little blaster he always carried with him, just in case. The ninja held up his blaster.

"Don't move, Autobot scum. Put your servos in the air," his gruff voice commanded, "Now!"

Perceptor quickly complied, putting both servos in the air. The ninja approached him. Perceptor nearly started backing up out of habit. The ninja grabbed him to prevent him from doing so. He looked down at his symbol, drawing out a sharp wing sword.

"You aren't a neutral, I can tell that much. Aren't you a little young to be a solider?"

"I'm… I'm not a soldier. I'm a scientist. You really have no right to point that sword at me. I'm not a combatant."

The ninja pulled him closer, nearly digging the sword into his chasse. Perceptor flinched.

"I can point this at whoever I want. Now listen to me carefully, you will come with me to the ship I am commanding. You'll stay there while we make a quick raid. When we come back, you will be a prisoner of war and have to abide by our rules. Who knows, you're young enough to maybe adopt the Decepticon way without too much trouble."

"War?! The war's practically over. And I'm not anybody's servant! I'd rather be off line!"

SHINK! Perceptor fell over as the ninja swung his sword. He quickly looked at his chasse, expecting to see a huge gash. There was no gash, no visible cut from the strike. Half of his symbol slid off and blew away in the wind.

"Why do Autobots even use paper symbols? It's like they expect you to quit. I probably have to explain myself, kid. It's an old ninja tradition to cut someone's symbol when you capture them. It shows their defeat and shame."

"But we didn't even fight! I'm still not going to be your prisoner!"

The ninja picked him up by the scope, a tender spot. Perceptor strained and struggled under his grip. The mech began to drag him away. Something came out of the shadows, nearly hitting the ninja. It was another sword, but an energon edged one. The ninja drew Perceptor into a headlock and place the sword across his wind pipe.

"I know you're there! Come out or I slice this kid's wind pipe!"

A black bot stepped out of the shadow of the cliff. He had the upper part of his face plate covered, and Perceptor couldn't see his optics. Much to his relief, this one wore an Autobot symbol. The strange bot picked up the sword, no katana that he had thrown.

"You're as much as a coward that you once were. You hide behind a shield. What's the matter, afraid to take me on one on one?"

The ninja holding Perceptor threw him down and charged towards the Autobot. He dodged it at the last minute, somehow ending behind his counterpart and in front of Perceptor. He threw down a smoke bomb. Perceptor cough some of it out, and then felt someone grab him. Fearing it was the ninja, he opened his mouth to yell. A servo quickly clamped itself over it. Due to the smoke, he couldn't make out who it was.

Once it cleared, they were along way from the cliff. He could also tell it was the black bot who had rescued him. The bot put him down and removed his servo. Perceptor quickly pulled out his blaster and pointed it at him.

"Relax kid; I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know you're not a double agent?!"

"I'm part of the militia; you're going have to trust me. Now put away that blaster before you accidently hurt someone. A kid like you shouldn't even have to have one. What's you're name?"

"Perceptor, and no, not the one who worked on Project Omega."

"I didn't think so. So Perceptor, what are you doing all the way out here by yourself? Your friends went towards the colony."

"I accidently got separated. Then that ninja found me. He was going to..."

"I know, I heard. I'm a ninja too."

"I could tell by your weapons. Can you take off your mask? I'll feel better if I can see your face plate, since I just nearly got dragged into servitude by a masked figure."

The bot obliged, revealing his face and yellow optics. Perceptor put up his blaster, feeling better about trusting him.

"What's your name? You asked mine, but never gave yours."

"I'm Shadestalker, Master Shadestalker, the last Shadow Wing warrior left."

"Shadow Wing?"

"It was a clan. I'll tell you more later. Right now, we have to prepare for a battle."

"A battle?! I'm not a warrior!"

Shadestalker began to walk away. Perceptor quickly caught up to him, wondering what he was talking about.

**Another chapter done! Reviews are welcome, flames are not! Tune in next time for a long night. Chao!**


	3. Friendship

**Sorry it's been a while guys. Still no reviews, but I'm finishing this out soon. I want to thank any reviewer of my previous stories, there are more to come, after I type up some of my Pokémon ones. Chao, and see you later! - The Authoress**

Perceptor and Shadestalker sat in a ditch, waiting. Night had fallen over Solion, but their optics compensated for night vision. Shadestalker explained that the ditch had been dug during the Great War, while Solion had been a trading outpost. Now the neutrals inhabited the colony. Perceptor was still perplexed about what the ninja master wanted him to do.

"We can't hold off a whole Con unit by ourselves!" he pointed out, "You're part of the militia, call for back up!"

"They won't arrive here in time. If the Cons take the colony, they'll have a base close to Cybertron, not to mention what they'll do to the bots in the colony."

"But why do I have to fight? I'm just a scientist! This isn't my war! I didn't start it, so why do I have to fight in it?"

Shadestalker drew out his katana and remained silent. He looked at Perceptor's reflection in the blade and chuckled, leaving the young scientist confused. He sheathed it and leaned against the wall of the ditch.

"It doesn't seem fair, does it? You're what, barely in your teen bot stellar cycles? You must be very intelligent to already be a scientist. How does it feel to live in an adult world?"

"It's confusing. I missed out on some of the life lessons I could have learned because of my schooling, but I don't regret it. I like to figure things out myself. I still don't get this war stuff."

"You remind me of myself. I wasn't much older than you when I got pulled into the war. My Sensei sent me away for advance training. When I came back, he was gone and my brother in arms…. He…. Joined them and tried to kill me. I've been living null all these stellar cycles, trying to figure out what my purpose in life is."

"My father was killed on a scouting mission. My mom went offline a stellar cycle later. At least I had the neighbors to help." Shadestalker nodded.

"When we get out of this, Perceptor, I'll make you my brother in arms. You need guidance that I can give. I… I need a reason to function."

''You really think we can make it?"

"Cross my spark. If something should happen to me, I want you to have my katana. They were my Sensei's. I don't care if you use them. Just don't let that ninja Con get his servos on them!"

"I promise."

"They should be charging soon. I need you to cover me when I head up into…" A single blast was heard. Perceptor looked up to see Shadestalker's smoking chasse. The ninja stumbled before falling to the ground. Fluid leaked out of the wound. He rushed over to him.

"Shadestalker!" He raised his head up and smiled.

"Take care…. Brother."

"No, don't go offline yet! I can fix you!" He turned him over and opened his chasse cover. Shadestalker's spark beat slowed. Perceptor began connecting wires and plugging up holes.

_Beat… beat… beat_

"Hang on, please!"

_Beat… beat…_

"I almost…"

_Beat._

All the color drained from Shadestalker's shell. Perceptor's processor went blank. Now what? He needed help; he couldn't defend the colony by himself. He went over to the supplies and pulled out a jump starter. He plugged it into the spark case. ZAP! Nothing happened. ZAP! No response came. ZAP! The shell jerked. A glow appeared in the once empty case and began beating again. Perceptor closed the chasse and sighed. All the color came back. He wiped the fluid of his servos. A pair of feet appeared at the edge of the ditch.

"So the shot didn't kill my former brother on impact, pity." Perceptor grabbed the katana.

"You won't hurt those neutrals as long as I still function!" The Con ninja glared at him and drew out his weapon.

"You want to play? Aren't those swords a little too old for you? This could prove amusing."

"Amuse this!" He charged at him. The Con waited until he got closed to make his move. He snatched his arm and flipped him onto the ground, sending the katana flying. He placed his foot on his chasse.

"That was predictably easy. The next time you wake up, you'll be my prisoner." He raised the handle of the sword and bought it down. CLANG!

Perceptor saw a katana blocking it. The Con growled in annoyance.

"Leave him alone, Decepticreep!"

"Don't you ever die?!" Shadestalker smirked.

"Let's dance." The Con dragged his blade on the ground, dangerously close to Perceptor's face.

"Will you risk hurting him?"

"You're the one practically standing on top of him!"

"I can't help it. He might be tall, but he's scrawny!"

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"Shut up, prisoner!"

"Don't talk to him that way!"

"I can talk to him anyway I want!" Shadestalker charged.

_Please don't hit me, please don't hit me!_ Perceptor shut his optics when he heard the weapons clash. He felt the Con shift his weight on top of him, probably parrying a blow. _Wait, he's shifting his weight. He's shifting it away from my chasse, so I should be able to topple him soon._ He waited patiently for his opportunity. _Now!_

He leapt up, knocking the Con on top of him to the ground. He rushed over to Shadestalker, hiding behind him.

"Coward!" the Con hissed, regaining his footing, "Come out and fight like a real soldier!" A drone of a ship was heard over head.

"It's the Elite Guard!" Perceptor exclaimed, "We're saved!" But both Shadestalaker and the Con had disappeared.

"Darn ninjas! Hey, over here!"

Perceptor sat in the Elite Guard ship, receiving medical treatment. He kept scanning the landscape for Shadestalker, but the Master Ninjabot was no where in sight. He sighed and craned his audio sensors to listen outside.

"The Con threat has been subdued. Minimal damage and only one causality. It could've been a lot worse."

"Have you talked to the young scientist?"

"Not yet. He keeps asking about a Shadestalker though."

"That would be me."

"How'd you get on the ship without anybody noticing?"

"Simple, he's a Master Ninja. Sentinel Prime; meet Master Shadestalker of the Shadow Wing clan, formally of the militia. Do you need any medical assistance?"

"Later, Ultra Magnus, right now I have to talk to Perceptor."

"Alright, go on ahead."

"Perceptor, like the one on the Council?!"

"No Sentinel…." The door opened and Shadestalker walked in.

"Where have you been?"

"Taking care of business, how are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected, I don't think I have the strength to put it a report."

"I'll be here if you need me. Now get some rest, the Council will want to see you as soon as we touch down."

"Thanks… for everything."

"Don't mention it." Perceptor laid back into the berth, letting the stress of the day's events melt way to give into peaceful rest. Shadestalker eventually did the same thing, finally feeling like he belonged somewhere.

**Finally finished, stay tuned for more soon. (The abrupt ending of the series sent my idea into a tails pin, but I'll bounce back) **


End file.
